Talk:Bom Bom comics
I admit, things began to make sense once the manga landed on my doorstep. I finally realised what some of these names are a reference to. Shameful, but it became apparently MOST shifters had this naming scheeme where they used a word with an extra phoneme slapped on the end. The description of Ammon's manga bio gives away what her name means its a play on words with English "Am" and "Ammonite". Who knew. I feel stupid. Now the entire cast of Shifters has started making sense, even Gera's oddly sort name "His name is basically "ew-ra" or "icky-ra" ¬_¬). Coconauts name also makes sense now as his name is a reference to Columbus... I literally didn't see it until the names were almost side-by-side. ^_^ I think the only thing that I can't do and I really want is translate more of what Merlock says and really want to give a copy to a scanalation group to translate, but I'm not prepared to destroy my copy of the manga to do so... Theres only a few copies left on amazon.... I don't know what to do about it. I may ask around and see if I can find a translator to help. Most of the manga is straight forward and not really complex, but I don't have anyone else's work to reference and I don't suppose anyone will ever translate this manga... And more complex Japanese can escape me a lot. About all I can grasp is much of what Merlock is going on about is the way Vampires get treated by humans. There is a picture of a male and female Vampire in one panel with humans behind them chasing them into hiding, I think this maybe Merlock's parents or something... No idea what he is saying.... Can't confirm anything more then he is saying he can't be friends because of it. Other then that, There is some interesting stuff about the land of time, apparently it drifts through time and space like its looking for a window at various timelines. Flint managed to see through these windows, which he dad couldn't do so this is what made Flint special. I'll update things tomorrow. :-/ Other notes... Wolfen is cute... I wish he DID appear in the manga. I think so far the most complex thing I've had to do on this wikia is explain the disastrous error with Ninja's name... I'm going to break up the characters template, the Shifters already have had theirs. Things are starting to flesh out so there is no need at all for a omni-type template. Still got too much to do trying to make sense. Also, I have a poster now showing Bindi's original forms and Elekin's original designs. And red Bubblegum. For Bindi's Master I'm going to have to scan all 3 places it appears on and copy and paste them together into 1 picture to show them because bits of her are not on display. These, along with the completion of Petras' gallery, are the last few images I need to sort. Remember, as the series is 15 years old, its really hard to sort things. I'm shocked I've made it this far. I even more shocked that I was able to used the wayback machine to tap into the Flint website. But like most websites in Japanese from the late 90s, the site was sh-t! Aside from the logo and that one image of Jotterbug con (which I can now replace since its on the poster), there is nothng worth getting. I can get LQ tiny images of the VHS tapes... which is something I'll do when I start working on the episodes again. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 1 Chapter 1 is up, its fairly straight forward... It gets harder from here, and as I've noted, chapter 5 is going to be an issue. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Finished doing what I can with Chapter 3. I was slowed down by doing something which could land me work. I came back exhausted two days in a row and wasn't up for hard craking with wikias. I've got a few days spare, I'll push this week to at least get the manga finished. :Due to the way my life is at the moment, I daren't put dates on when and where I cn do things as the plan seems to change every day. I can only keep apologising and hope I can get stuff done when and where I can fit it in. Tomorrow morning, for example, I expect to wake up with pains and aches like I did this morning. I've done 4 days in a row 8-hour training shifts where the only time I got to sit down was the half an hour lunch break... I am not used to any of this. So I suffered a lot. :What I will say is, without doubt, this week I WILL put up the early promo stuff with glimpses of rejected designs for Bindi/Ammon master and all this. Even if its not what EXACTLY how I want it up. I've wasted enough time with not being able to do things. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :a funny thing is that flint the time detective also have a 3 volumens manga ¿do you know what? i just wanted to help this wikia because FTTD is one of my favorite animes,beside, here are the images:http://orcaumino3.deviantart.com/art/otros-mangas-de-flint-1-486036612 http://orcaumino3.deviantart.com/art/otros-mangas-de-flint-2-486037310 14:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC)